


Eat Me

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Infidelity, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden fruit tastes the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [iyhedonism](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com)'s prompt, "Ripe." Won second place.

He bites into the succulent persimmon, bored, and leaves the rest of the fruit to be wasted. Beautiful girls fawn over him, oohing and aahing and leaving lingering caresses with their soft, petite hands. Some are inuyoukai, the most likely to tempt him, but there are kitsune vixens and assorted other youkai heritages, as well as the odd human girl, just in case he shares his father's perversion.  
  
A pair of the lovely courtesans embrace each other in front of him, kissing each other slowly, deliberately, with lips full and red. One glances over at him, hoping to catch him enjoying their show, and turns her attention back on her paramour.  
  
All hang within his reach, voluptuous temptresses that could keep a man satisfied for centuries, endlessly savoring their delights. Sesshoumaru sighs, and looks out the window into his father's garden, at the one girl he must not sample.  
  
The girl's eyes are lowered, seductive, almost demure. _Come hither._ The air is filled with the scent of night blossoms and perfume.  
  
His father's perversion, indeed. His mother would tell him that humans were little more than food. Well, then, no reason not to taste. Only a taste. His father would share _food_ with him.  
  
And this one needs to be enjoyed while she is ripe.  
  
He beckons to her, just the slight crook of his finger. She dares not refuse. Another gesture from his clawed hand, and they are alone. He sets about peeling the layers of kimono; an exquisite process, an art in itself. When she is arrayed bare before him, he leans in and takes the first taste, sucking gently on the tender flesh, her juices dripping down his chin.  
  
Izayoi moans, opening herself to him, yielding everything.  
  
Satisfied with her flavor, Sesshoumaru devours her.


End file.
